This invention relates to a rake for forming a windrow of agricultural crop material, and more particularly to a V-rake of the type having a pair of pivotable rake arms mounted to a trolley adapted to be towed behind a tow vehicle such as a tractor.
A foldable V-rake typically includes a trolley adapted for interconnection with a tow vehicle such as a tractor, with a pair of rake arms pivotably mounted to the trolley. In a typical embodiment, the trolley includes a cross-member, and each rake arm is pivotably mounted adjacent an end of the cross-member. An opening and closing mechanism is interconnected between the trolley and the rake arms for moving the rake arms between an open, operative position and a closed, transport position. Each rake arm carries a number of rake wheels, which are operable to direct crop material inwardly as the rake is pulled through a field.
Typically, the width of a windrow formed by the rake material is controlled by the width of the cross-member. That is, the innermost rake wheels are spaced apart from each other a distance dictated by the width of the cross-member, and the spacing of the innermost rake wheels controls the width of the windrow.
In the prior art, it is known to construct the cross-member of a pair of members which can be laterally displaced relative to each other and selectively locked in position, so as to adjust the effective width of the cross-member. In this manner, the windrow width is adjusted by selectively moving the innermost rake wheels toward and away from each other. While this arrangement has been found generally satisfactory, it is somewhat disadvantageous in that, when a relatively narrow windrow is to be formed, the overall working width of the rake is decreased by movement of the rake arms together when the effective length of the cross-member is shortened. In addition, the two-piece construction of the cross-member adversely effects the overall strength and rigidity of the trolley. Further, the prior art construction requires time and effort in adjusting the width of the cross-member, since such an adjustment entails movement of all components mounted to the cross-member, including wheels and the rake arms.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a windrow width adjusting arrangement for use with a foldable V-rake, in which the windrow width can be adjusted without adjusting the length of the cross-member or any other component of the trolley. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a windrow width adjusting arrangement in which the windrow width can be adjusted without movement of the rake arms relative to each other, so that the overall width of the rake is not reduced when forming a narrow windrow. It is a further object of the invention to provide a windrow width adjusting arrangement which can easily be employed with any type of V-rake incorporating a trolley carrying a rake arrangement. A still further object of the invention is to provide a windrow width adjusting arrangement which is relatively simple in its components and assembly, and which provides quick and easy windrow width adjustment.
In accordance with the invention, a rake includes a frame or trolley adapted for connection to a tow vehicle, and the frame or trolley includes a transverse member. A pair of rake arms are carried by the transverse member, and each rake arm has one or more rake members interconnected therewith for raking material inwardly. A pair of spaced windrow forming rake members are mounted to the transverse member. The windrow forming rake members include an adjustment arrangement for adjusting the spacing therebetween, to provide adjustment in the width of a windrow of material formed by the windrow forming rake members as the rake is towed by the tow vehicle. Each windrow forming rake member is preferably in the form of a rake wheel, and the adjustment arrangement is operable to selectively move the rake wheels toward and away from each other for adjusting the width of the windrow. The adjustment arrangement preferably includes an arm interconnected between at least one of the rake wheels and the transverse member. The arm is pivotably interconnected with the transverse member such that pivoting movement of the arm causes the windrow forming rake wheel to move toward and away from the other windrow forming rake wheel. The adjustment arrangement further includes an adjustable length member interconnected between the arm and the transverse member for controlling the position of the arm, and thereby the windrow forming rake wheel, relative to the transverse member. In one form, the adjustable length member may be a turnbuckle defining a first end interconnected with the arm and a second end interconnected with the transverse member. In another form, the adjustable length member may be an extendible and retractable cylinder assembly defining a first end interconnected with the arm and a second end interconnected with the transverse member.
The rake preferably also includes a lifting and lowering arrangement for moving the one or more rake members interconnected with the rake arms between an operative lowered position and an inoperative raised position. Each of the windrow forming rake members is interconnected with the transverse member so as to be moveable between an operative lowered position and an inoperative raised position in response to the lifting and lowering arrangement. Each windrow forming rake member is interconnected with the transverse member by means of a first arm interconnected with the transverse member, and a second arm interconnected with the first arm into which the windrow forming rake member is mounted. The second arm is pivotable relative to the first arm about a transverse pivot axis for providing movement of the windrow forming rake member between its operative lowered position and its inoperative raised position. In a preferred form, the first arm is pivotably interconnected with the transverse member for providing transverse movement of the windrow forming rake member, in a manner as summarized above. The lifting and lowering arrangement may be in the form of a rod interconnected with each rake arm and the rake members interconnected with the rake arm. Movement of the rod causes movement of the rake members between heir inoperative raised position and their operative lowered position. Each windrow forming rake member is also interconnected with the rod, for providing movement of the windrow forming rake member between its operative lowered position and its inoperative raised position. In a preferred form, a cable is interconnected with the rod, and defines a first end secured to the rod and a second end interconnected with the windrow forming rake member. As summarized above, the windrow forming rake member is mounted to a pivotable arm, and the second end of the cable is secured to the pivotal arm for causing pivoting movement of the pivotable arm in response to movement of the rod. A spring is preferably interposed between the windrow forming rake member and the cable, and an adjustment member, such as a turnbuckle, is interconnected with the cable for adjusting the vertical position of the windrow forming rake member.
The invention further contemplates a windrow width adjustment arrangement for connection to a rake and a method of providing a windrow width adjustment feature for a rake, substantially in accordance with the foregoing summary.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.